Code Lyoko: Season 5
by Spieker
Summary: Asher is an old Kadic Academy student, who dropped out in discovering a supercomputer, underneath the school. When he found out about Lyoko and X.A.N.A, he joined teams with X.A.N.A. Is he really X.A.N.A's ally or master? Read and find out. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own my character, Asher, but all other Code Lyoko terms are owned by Moonscoop.**

**A/N This takes places minutes after the last episode in season four of Code Lyoko. **

_Chapter 1: The Identity of X.A.N.A._

"No!" Asher shouted. "How could they have managed to destroy my program?" "You will pay for this Jeremy!" Asher continued to shout for some time. Once he calmed down a little bit, he went through a flashback of everything that had just happened.  
>He tried to access the files, programs, and his replikas, but there was nothing. All his data, stored in X.A.N.A's mainframe was destroyed.<br>It had taken Asher years to get his hands on X.A.N.A, let alone all the power and upgrades he had gained.  
>World domination had been under his fingertips, and he had just lost all of it.<p>

All Asher had left, was the few files he had backed up during the one day, years ago, when he feared losing X.A.N.A. He had those few files, the monsters he had programed, included the Kolossus, and Franz Hopper.  
>When his Mantas destroyed Franz, he wasn't killed, but taken prisoner on his supercomputer.<p>

He had never thought that Jeremy and his pals, with the aid of Franz Hopper, could actually destroy his program.  
>Everything Asher had collected through X.A.N.A was destroyed as well.<br>All the information on the replikas and polymorphic specters were just a couple of loses.  
>He hadn't kept a backup on X.A.N.A himself. He had no idea how to revive X.A.N.A.<br>He may be smarter and older than Jeremy, but Franz Hopper was the only one capable of reprogramming X.A.N.A and Franz refused to give away any information.  
>Since Asher had taken X.A.N.A from Hopper, he has been trying to access Franz Hopper's memory, but has not yet succeeded.<p>

Now, Asher would have to try to finish the programs he had written to try and aid X.A.N.A, but he didn't know if he could get them to work on his own. He hadn't finished them because he made X.A.N.A more powerful and thought the aids weren't necessary. In retrospect, he wished he would have finished those programs, because they could have saved X.A.N.A.

"I hope you can work on your own, X.A.N.A.2." Asher opened up his secure files and accessed the files containing his programming for X.A.N.A.2.  
>He had planned for his program to help and aid X.A.N.A, but eventually become more powerful than X.A.N.A, so he would have complete control of world domination.<br>"Maybe you can bring back X.A.N.A, or you can absorb his power somehow" Asher said to himself.  
>"I guess there is only one way to find out for sure." Asher continued programming X.A.N.A.2, and things began to fall back into place.<p>

**A/N Thanks for reading the first Chapter. I have a lot of story left in me, so please review any chance you get. The second chapter will be up ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own my characters: Asher, Matthew, and Amelia. The rest of the Code Lyoko concept and characters is owned by Moonscoop.**

**A/N- We are going back a year, before X.A.N.A was even awoken. We are at Kadic Academy. Asher is in 9th grade, along with Matthew, Amelia, and Yumi. Ulrich and Odd are in 8th grade, and Jeremie is in 7th grade. This was a month before summer vacation. **

_Chapter 2- The Past of Asher Part 1_

"It's time Matthew" Asher was saying into his cell phone. "Call Amelia and tell her to come with you to meet outside the principal's office."

"Alright, we will be there in 5" replied Matthew.

It was midnight, on a Sunday morning, and Asher and his friends were planning a terrible prank on Mr. Delmas. They were going to break into his office and destroy it completely, and hack the school's network. Amelia, a tall girl, with red hair and black eyes, was previously assigned the role of the guard. She was to stand down a ways in the hallway and watch around the corner. Matthew, a tall boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, was going to break into Mr. Delmas' room and help Asher destroy it.

Asher himself was a short boy, with brown hair and eyes. He was very angry all of the time. Matthew and Amelia were angry a lot, but nothing in comparison to Asher. What Asher wanted most was to take over the world through world domination.

Five minutes passed and the group was standing right in front of Delmas' office door. Before they went down the path to his office, they checked the surrounding area to make sure nobody else was around.

"Alright, Amelia, go watch your post. Matthew start unlocking the door and do it quickly. There is an alarm I need to disable as soon as the door is opened." Asher whispered to the group.

"What!" Matthew and Amelia had no idea there was an alarm and were shocked when they found out. "Why didn't you tell us about the alarm" Matthew and Amelia said. "Because, I knew you would freak out. Remember, I am the computer genius here, and will take care of that alarm before the minute is up" Asher replied. "That's another reason I brought my laptop along with me. I have to connect my computer to the alarm system and disable it with my program. Then I will hook it to Delmas' computer and finish the mission." Amelia thought about this for a second, then went and stood at her post. Matthew stood there for another second, then went straight for the door and started to break in. Amelia heard the door click and started counting to sixty.

Asher rushed into the office and got his computer hooked up to the alarm system in twenty seconds. It only took ten seconds for the program to hack the security code and enter it into the alarm, to disarm it. "You see" Asher whispered to Matthew, "nothing to worry about. I had that alarm disabled in 30 seconds."

Amelia was listening to Asher and was relieved, then suddenly heard footsteps around the corner, and slightly jumped. She looked around the corner and saw that Jim was walking up to the entrance to the room where the offices were. Amelia quickly ran back to Matthew and Asher, shut the door, and locked it.

"What are you doing?" "What's going on out there?" Asher and Matthew were standing, looking at her in confusion.

"Jim is on his way here! I saw him come around the side of the building. He should be here any second. Be quiet" Amelia replied. All three of them practically held their breath for the next few minutes.

* * *

><p>"What was that? Who's there? Come out" Jim said aloud. He walked straight down the path leading to the offices. He tried opening each door before the principal's, but they were locked. Then he tried opening the principal's door, and it too was locked. "I must be imagining things. Anyone who knows what is good is asleep at this hour of the night. It must have been a rat or something. Let's not talk about this one either" Jim muttered to himself while walking back to his dorm to get some more sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Phew" Asher, Matthew, and Amelia whispered together. "That was close."<p>

"Since you are in here already Amelia, you can help Matthew with the destruction part of the room, and I will get started on my part" Asher said to Amelia.

"With pleasure" Amelia replied with a smile on her face. Matthew and Amelia walked over to the filing cabinets, and quietly opened them and started ripping things apart and throwing things everywhere. Asher took his laptop and went straight for the computer in the room. He hooked his computer up to Delmas' computer and started his programs.

Asher's programs were going to hack the entire school system and give him access to all the computers on campus. Also, it was going to install a firewall so that no one could gain access to the computer. It was a miniature multi-agent program that works on its own to complete the mission, and would take some time.

After about 10 minutes, the multi-agent program had started and the room was a complete disaster. "Alright, we have stayed long enough guys. Let's get out of here and get some sleep while my program travels through the schools network" Asher said.

"Alright, let's go" they replied. All three of them headed for the door and Asher turned the knob slowly and opened it.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" The alarm system was going haywire. It was so loud it was going to wake up the entire campus. "Run" Asher shouted. The three of them started running back toward their dorms, but then lights started coming on all over the place, and teachers could be heard running down hallways. "The forest" Asher shouted. The three of them ran toward the forest and climbed as high as they could up a tree to stay out of view.

"Why did the alarm system go off? What happened to disarming the alarm? Now we are all dead" Amelia shouted.

"Calm down. Don't worry; we will get out of this. We always do. You must have reset the alarm system when you ran into the room, shutting and locking the door" Asher replied. Asher almost yelled again, but thought about what Asher said and found it to possibly be true.

"What do we do now Einstein? Hide here for the rest of our lives" Matthew asked.

"We will have to wait until most of the teachers go back to bed and sneak back into our dorms. That's the only hope we have" Asher replied.

An hour went by before a majority of the dorm's lights had shut back off. The group climbed down from the tree slowly. They walked back to the entrance to the building of dorms. "Good luck" they said to one another. They entered the building very quietly. They each snuck through the halls quickly and quietly, making it back to their dorms without been caught. Asher and Matthew shared a dorm.

"Phew, that was close, but exciting" Asher said to Matthew once they settled down.

"Never again" Matthew replied. "I am going to bed and I suggest you do the same."

"Alright, I will" Asher replied.

Matthew quickly fell asleep, but Asher kept replaying the night in his head. He absolutely couldn't fall asleep. He got up and went over to his desktop computer, which had a protection from the virus. His desktop computer was the one with access to every computer in the school. The virus had finished its task and was killed. The firewall was up and his plan had worked perfectly. He went through files after files on his computer, finally coming across his own, Matthew's, and Amelia's. He quickly changed all of their records to make them seem like great students.

Asher then put his computer on sleep mode, not knowing he didn't have access to every single computer in the school. He went to bed and slept through the night.

* * *

><p>"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Jeremie's computer went. "What's going on here" Jeremie asked himself. "An outside virus is trying to bypass my firewall? I don't think so." Jeremie instantly rushed to his computer and started fighting the virus off. He successfully won, but only by luck. If Asher had been fighting with his virus from the computer he implanted it on, Asher would have won.<p>

"Now time to see where exactly you came from" Jeremie thought to himself. He spent the next few hours tracing the virus back to its origin, almost losing its trace. "The principal's office?" Jeremie was confused. Why would the principal create a virus, let alone figure out how to do it? Then he traced it back a little further, and found out it came from an outside force, plugged into the principal's computer. "So, that was what the alarm was for. I need to report this first thing tomorrow morning."

Jeremie set up a program to retrace the virus's actions, to see everything that had happened or is happening on the school's network. Then he went to bed, hoping his program worked.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Asher woke up and headed to breakfast early. Not surprised, no one was in the cafeteria, but all the teachers were crowded into the principal's office. They were trying to figure out what happened last night, but couldn't get into any computer they tried. Asher had a huge smile on his face. "Yes!" He thought to himself. Asher decided to walk back to his dorm and wake up Matthew to share the success of the mission.<p>

* * *

><p>Jeremie had woken up early to bring the attention of the problem to the principal. When he left his dorm, he couldn't find a staff member anywhere. Once he finally reached the principal's office, he saw that they all were crowded inside and outside the office. "Excuse me. Excuse me" Jeremie shouted. "I need to see the principal now!"<p>

"Sorry Belpois, the principal is busy" Jim said to Jeremie while blocking the entrance.

"I know he is, but I have the solution to the problem to the school network" Jeremie replied. Jim decided to let him through. "Mr. Delmas, you need to come with me now. I have found the solution to your problem through my computer in my dorm. Please sir, come with me" Jeremie said. Mr. Delmas, trusting his best student, followed him, while telling the other teachers to walk around, looking for anything suspicious.

Jeremie showed Mr. Delmas everything he had found through his program that he had run to trace the virus. The program showed everything from when the alarm system was disabled, to when the program died after trying to hack the last computer on campus, Jeremie's. Mr. Delmas was in shock, but he now had his three suspects because, there were only three things different in the entire school system so far.

Those three things were the files of Asher, Matthew, and Amelia.

"Thank you Jeremie. You have been a fantastic help" Mr. Delmas said.

"No problem. I was curious what had tried to hack my computer and was shocked to find all of this myself. Glad I could help" Jeremie replied.

Mr. Delmas left, with a copy of all the information of the virus, and the code to get through the firewall, hacked by Jeremie. He took it back to his office and restored order to everything. He ordered the janitor to clean his room while he went out to find Asher, Matthew, and Amelia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own my characters: Asher, Matthew, Amelia, Samuel, and Michael. The rest of the Code Lyoko concept and characters are owned by Moonscoop.**

**A/N- This takes place right after the end of the last chapter. **

_Chapter 3- The Past of Asher Part 2_

"Matthew wake up" Asher shouted.

"Is it morning already" Matthew asked in a tired voice.

"Yes! Now get up. I have to show you something" Asher said. Matthew yawned, rolled over, and got out of bed. He was in shorts and a tank top.

"What is it" asked Matthew.

"My virus, it worked! The entire school system is locked up" Asher replied in a very excited voice.

Asher took Matthew over to the computer and turned it back on. Asher was sitting in anxiety the entire boot of the computer. When the computer turned on, he typed in his password. "Get ready to be amazed" Asher said. To Asher's surprise, though, nothing was there, but a pop up message. "Virus deactivated at 10:32 A.M. Firewall breached and destroyed." "WHAT!" Asher was extremely mad. "What happened? It was just fine last night! How did anyone crack that virus? Who cracked it? What the heck!" Asher kept shouting at his computer. He searched and searched for any access to any of the computers on campus, but they were all blocked by the firewall.

Matthew was standing there with a shocked look. He was now extremely worried that they would get caught. "A-Asher. Can they find out who did this through their computers" asked Matthew.

"No. My virus can be traced back to Mr. Delmas' computer, but not my laptop. We should be fine" Asher replied. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Asher and Matthew jumped up and hid under their beds.

"Matthew. Asher. May I come in please" asked Amelia from outside the door.

"Oh. Phew. It's just you" Asher said while opening the door for Amelia.

"Matthew, put some more clothes on" Amelia said, looking away. Matthew, embarrassed, opened his wardrobe and pulled some clothes out.

"We have a problem Amelia" Asher said.

"What is it" asked Amelia.

"My program was successful last night, before I went to bed. But, when I turned the computer on today, everything was gone. The program was destroyed and the firewall breached, all from Mr. Delmas' computer. What I don't understand is who could have breached my programs" Asher said.

"What! Everything we worked for was DESTROYED! How? How" Amelia shouted at Asher.

"I don't know. I couldn't trace anything. It was too late for me to stop the breaching" Asher replied in a sad tone.

"We are dead! They are going to expel us" Amelia said.

"I don't think there is a way for them to trace it. I designed the program to not recognize my laptop once it left it, so it couldn't be traced to it" Asher replied.

"What do we do now" Matthew asked.

"We pretend nothing has happened, and have another normal Sunday, exploring the campus" Asher said in a calm voice. All three of them got up, walked to the door, and took the back entrance out of the dorms. They were headed straight for the woods.

* * *

><p>Mr. Delmas was walking towards the front entrance to the dorms. He was very angry. Jim was walking beside him. Other teachers and staff were walking through the buildings to see if they could find them. "We are almost there Mr. Delmas sir" Jim said, walking at a faster pace every second. They stopped right outside the dorm, and Jim slammed the door open.<p>

"Where could they have gone" Mr. Delmas asked Jim.

"I have no idea sir. I assumed they would still be in their dorm. Maybe one of the other teachers had better luck" Jim replied.

Mr. Delmas went back to his office and turned on the PA. "Attention all students and staff: Asher, Matthew, and Amelia need to report to my office NOW! If anyone knows the location of these three students, it would be wise to let a staff member know. Any information would be nice. Thank you" Mr. Delmas said. He turned the PA off and waited.

* * *

><p>The PA just clicked off, and Asher, Matthew, and Amelia were running away from Kadic, to the middle of the forest. When they reached a clearing, they stopped. "Now what are we going to do. They have the entire school looking for us now. It won't be long until they remember we come to the woods every Sunday" Matthew said.<p>

"We have to hide! I can't go to jail! We have to leave Kadic" Amelia shouted.

"Be quiet. They might hear you" Asher whispered in a harsh tone. Amelia, stunned by the sudden answer, was quiet. "We can't leave Kadic, but we can't go back. We have to find a safe place somewhere on campus, where we will be safe. We have friends inside the school that I am sure will help us out, but we have to choose who we trust wisely" Asher said. They all looked around.

"What's through there" asked Matthew. All three of them looked at what looked like a sewer entrance.

* * *

><p>Sissi rushes into the office. "Daddy, what's going on? You sounded very worried over the PA, and I noticed all the commotion this morning. What have those three troublemakers done now" Sissi asked.<p>

"Elizabeth, that is not of your concern. Do you know where I might find those three students" Mr. Delmas asked.

"I saw them heading for the forest, like they do every Sunday. That's the last time I saw them" Sissi replied.

Mr. Delmas turned the PA on again. "Staff members; please take a thorough walk through the woods, looking for those three students. Thank you" Mr. Delmas said into the PA. He clicked it off again. "Thank you very much Sissi. You allowance will be raised for your help. Please, head back to your friends. I need to find these students" Mr. Delmas said, while slightly shoving Sissi out of the office in front of him.

"Thanks Daddy" Sissi replied. Mr. Delmas locked his office and rushed out to the woods.

* * *

><p>"I hear them coming! Hurry, down the manhole" shouted Amelia. Asher took the top of the manhole and let the other two go down the manhole first. They paused on the ladder, and heard footsteps right above them. The person stopped right beside the manhole, listened for a minute, then continued moving further into the woods. The three of them continued heading down the ladder, until they reached the sewer. "It smells disgusting down here" Amelia complained.<p>

"Which way do you guys want to take? Left, which takes us out of Kadic, or right, which takes us directly below Kadic" Asher asked them.

"Right" they replied in union.

The three of them headed right, down the path. They walked for what seemed like hours, but were really minutes spent in fear. They finally reached a dead end. It was a circular room, with pipes above their head. The sewer waters were just outside this room, which was where the pipes lead. The room was very large. There were markings in the center of the floor. They make a circle. There was a keypad on the floor right outside the circle. It looked like it hadn't been touched in ten years. "This could be the place we hang out" Asher suggested. Matthew and Amelia took one more look around the room, and said yeah.

Asher explored the room more thoroughly this time. He noticed cracks to the right of the room. They made the shape of a door. Other than the cracks and the markings, the room was completely plain. The three of them sat down on the far left side of the room, and started to discuss who they could trust to smuggle them food, supplies, and other stuff.

* * *

><p>"We went through the entire woods and there wasn't a trace of them anywhere. We double checked every building on campus, still no sign of them. We think they left campus." The teachers kept talking about how they couldn't find them. Mr. Delmas finally told them to stop talking after about three minutes.<p>

"Please, everyone let me think! We have to report this to the police. We must find these students. They are a major threat. Jim, file a report with the police" Mr. Delmas said to the group.

"Yes sir" Jim replied. The teachers stood there, waited to be given instructions of their own.

"I want teachers to go back to bed and get some rest. All other staff members, I want you patrolling the campus, in case they come back in the night" Mr. Delmas told the staff members. "We can't get the students panicking. Tomorrow we will resume classes like normal."

"The police officer said they will be here tomorrow morning" Jim said.

"Thank you Jim. Now everyone has their orders, you are dismissed" Mr. Delmas said.

All the teachers walked out the door, Jim being last. Jim closed the door and left Mr. Delmas to think in peace. Suddenly, he had an idea; Jeremie Belpois. Mr. Delmas stood up, left his room, and headed for the dorms again.

* * *

><p>"So, it's settled then. Samuel and Michael will be our trusted friends" asked Asher.<p>

"Yes" Amelia and Matthew replied. In response, Asher pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Samuel's number. Surprisingly, he actually had service in the sewers.

* * *

><p>"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!" Samuel's phone buzzed. Samuel picked up his phone and looked to see who was calling. He saw the name "Asher" on his phone and quickly answered it. "Dude, Asher, where are you. They have the entire school looking for you. You must have a great hiding place" Samuel said into the phone.<p>

"Yeah, it's fantastic. The sewers are where we are, right underneath the school. We need some help" Asher replied.

"I figured that Dude. What do you need" asked Samuel.

"We are going to need food, supplies, and stuff. For me specifically, my computer. See if you can get ahold of Michael and have him help you" Asher said.

"Will do. I'll call you when we reach the sewers with your shipment Dude" Samuel replied, then hung up.

Samuel had called Michael and the broke into the cafeteria and salvaged some food. Then they went into Amelia's dorm and Asher's dorm, and brought down lots of items in backpacks and bags. Samuel and Michael walked to the sewer entrance, just barely making it past the patrol staff, and called Asher. "Hey Dude. Your shipment has arrived. Are you at the bottom of the manhole" asked Samuel.

"Yes. Have Michael stay up at the top, and you come halfway down the hole. Michael can hand the stuff to you, and you can hand it to me" Asher replied.

"That will work Dude. I am opening the manhole now" Samuel replied, as he opened the manhole and hung up his cell phone. Samuel climbed halfway down, just like Asher told him to. They had two backpacks and two duffel bags. Michael passed each on down carefully, because they were heavy. Samuel passed each on down carefully as well. Once they were all in the sewer, Asher called for Amelia and Matthew to come get the bags. Asher climbed up after Samuel.

"Thanks a lot Sam. You are helping us more than anyone should be helped in our situation. You are a true friend. Keep in touch" Asher said.

"No problem. I know you would do the same for me. Michael is very tired, that's why he isn't talking. I know he is happy to help as well though. Have a good night" Sam replied.

"You too, Sam. Same for you Mike" Asher said with a smile. Michael just nodded and started walking away. Sam and Asher shook hands and Sam went with Mike back to campus.

Asher went back down into the sewers and to the room that they were staying in. Matthew took the two backpacks and started opening them. Amelia and Asher each took a duffel bag and started opening them too. The two backpacks were filled with a week's supply of food. The duffel bag Amelia opened was items from all their dorms. Simple pillows, blankets, and other items they usually use on a daily basis. Inside the duffel bag Asher opened was electronics. They had to find a way to get electricity to their room in the sewers, but they had his computer, laptop, phone chargers, and light and heat source. They had everything they needed, except the electricity, to survive for a while in the sewers.

"They really did a good job. We owe them big time" Asher said to Matthew.

"Yeah, I am glad that they were there for us in our time of need. Now we need electricity. They gave us extension cords too" Matthew replied. Asher and Matthew turned around to see how Amelia was doing, but she wasn't there.

"Amelia! Where are you" Asher and Matthew shouted together. They heard a distant voice say, "Back up the path a little and to the right!" Asher told Matthew to stay with the stuff, and he went toward the voice.

When he caught up to Amelia, they were in a generator room.

"Wow! This must be the backup generators for the school. I don't think the school will mind if we tap into their energy" Asher said to Amelia.

"Glad I wondered off now" Amelia asked. Asher nodded, and then ran back to the room to get the extension cords.

After about an hour, they had the room set up. They had plenty of cords to reach the generators. They put the lamp at the entrance to the room along with the heater. Asher set up his computer on the left side of the room, along with their cell phones and his laptop. Straight back from the entrance, they set up their beds along the wall. They used the sheets they had to sleep on, had pillows for their heads, and blankets to cover up in. The food was on the left of their beds, by Asher. They avoided putting anything by the cracks in the wall, on the right side of the room, and inside the circle, in the center of the room.

They sat around the heater for about an hour, and then headed to bed.

* * *

><p>Samuel and Michael made it back to their dorms without getting caught. They were experts in stealth. Each of them headed to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The next couple of days, nothing happened. Police officers search the campus up and down all day. They even began searching through the city. They were unsuccessful. The staff patrolled the grounds at night, not catching anyone. Samuel and Michael went on with their days like normal, occasionally texting Asher, Matthew, and Amelia to see if they were ok. Asher, Matthew, and Amelia spent the time exploring around the sewers in the day, and sleeping at night.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Delmas was getting very anxious. Jeremie has been working for days, at the request of the principal, to try and find Asher, Matthew, and Amelia, through his computer. He first thought that it would be easy to track their mobiles, but they never picked up their phones, which lead that idea to a dead end. He made a new program for scanning the grounds for those specific phones, specially identified by their number, but had no luck. He had massive interference from searching in the sewers, because something was jamming his scan.<p>

"Jeremie, you can stop now. I appreciate your hard work, but you need some sleep and to get back to school. Thanks for trying" Mr. Delmas said to Jeremie, inside Jeremie's dorm.

"I am sorry I couldn't find them for you. I will have my program constantly running, searching for any signal from their phones. Hopefully, they contact someone within campus, and the scan will pick it up" Jeremie replied. Mr. Delmas just nodded and left the room. Jeremie, having no sleep the last two nights, walked over to his bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Mr. Delmas, knowing the only place not scanned was the sewers, contacted the police chief. "Have you checked the sewers yet" Mr. Delmas asked.<p>

"We have not, but first thing tomorrow, I will send two of my men down through your access hole, and they will search the sewers for you. It will take them all day, unless they find them quickly" The police chief replied.

"Thank you very much sir" Mr. Delmas said as he walked back to his office.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review when you get the chance. I will get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own my characters: Asher, Matthew, Amelia, Samuel, Michael, Trey, and Allison. The rest of the Code Lyoko concept and characters are owned by Moonscoop.**

**A/N- This takes place right after the end of the last chapter. **

_Chapter 4- The Past of Asher Part 3_

Sam and Mike were listening raptly to Mr. Delmas and the police chief talk from behind a tree. They were talking about searching the sewers for Asher, Matthew, and Amelia.

"Alright, we have to warn them tonight. We will get another supply of food, just in case something goes wrong, but we have to help them" Sam whispered to Mike. Mr. Delmas and the police chief walked away, and Sam and Mike went to finish their classes for the day.

* * *

><p>"Let's go" Sam said to Mike. They each grabbed a backpack, which were sitting beside their beds, and opened the door out of their dorm. They walked down the hallway, being very quiet. They reached the end of the hallway, opened the door that led to the stairs, and walked down the stairs.<p>

Sam was about to push open the door that lead outside, but suddenly heard footsteps and stopped. The footsteps stopped right outside the door. Sam and Mike held their breath, and slowly walked to the wall beside the door.

Suddenly, the door quickly opened a crack. All Sam and Mike could see was the very tip of a nose. Then the door closed and the footsteps continued away from the doors.

"That was close" Sam whispered to Mike.

Sam opened the doors, and they walked to the cafeteria cautiously. They reached the cafeteria without any other problems.

* * *

><p>"Second one is coming down" Sam said to Asher. Sam grabbed the last backpack from Mike and handed it down to Asher.<p>

"We need to talk Asher. It is urgent" Sam said after Asher handed the bag down to Matthew. Asher looked at him and nodded.

Asher climbed up the manhole, thinking of the worst. He thought they were going to stop bringing them shipments, since this one was only a day later.

"The police are coming to check the sewers tomorrow. We came tonight to warn you and prepare you for the search" Sam said as Asher was coming out of the manhole. Asher just stopped. His mind melted, and he was struck with sudden fear.

"You need to find a way to lure them away from your camp, and get them out of the sewers, without being spotted" Sam continued. "Spend the night brainstorming a plan. We will stay up here all night, ready to help in the morning."

Asher was speechless. He just nodded and Sam and Mike left without another word. He climbed back down the manhole, and slowly walked back to their camp. "How are we going to evade the police? What if they catch us? What if they find our camp? What do I do?" Asher kept repeating questions in his mind until he reached camp.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Amelia were sitting there talking and eating some fresh food. They were smiling, laughing quietly, and then noticed Asher standing there in the entrance, with a worried look on his face.<p>

"What up Asher" Matthew asked.

"We have a problem guys. The police are searching the sewers tomorrow" Asher replied.

"WHAT!" Matthew and Amelia jumped up and started pacing.

"What are we going to do? If they find this room, they will know we are down here and won't leave until they find us" Matthew said.

"They won't find this room. Listen to me! We have to think of something to lure the cops away from the room, and not get caught. Sam and Mike are waiting right outside the manhole to help anyway they can. They left the planning up to us! Now, we have to plan, calmly" Asher replied, slightly raising his voice.

Matthew and Amelia immediately calmed downed and went silent.

"Come to my computer" Asher directed them.

The three of them sat down and waited for the computer to boot up. Once the computer booted up, Asher opened up a map of the sewers. They started to plan.

* * *

><p>The plan was set. They had to set things around the sewers in key points for their plan to work. Each of them took the items they needed for their part, and went out into the sewers with flashlights. Matthew went back to the manhole and continued left from it. Amelia went directly across from the manhole and continued forward. Asher went to the generator room and started to unplug everything and drag it back to camp.<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew was setting up a hiding place, with the things he could find around a sewer. Bread was what he took with him. He was laying a trail of bread crumbs leading left from the manhole, and past his hiding spot. He would lead them to a dead end, and then he would jump out of his hiding place, get their attention, and run up the manhole, without letting them see his face. Once out of the manhole, he would jump in a bush. Sam and Mike would take his place, and run toward the school. It was a brilliant plan he had put together by himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Amelia was also setting up the backup plan. She would be watching the cops from the moment they climb down the manhole to when they follow Matthew's bread trail. If any cops stayed behind, she would lure the others away. She had five decent sized rocks with her, to attract the attention of wanderers and to defend herself. These had been provided to her from Mike.<p>

She would throw one rock to gain their attention, and then lead them down another path, left from the manhole. She had memorized the necessary tunnels and passageways, and can easily lose them.

* * *

><p>"I hope their plan works. Maybe I should make a back-up just in case" Asher thought to himself. He had finished taking all the extension cords from the generator back to the room. He was working on rearranging the room and decided to move everything over to the left side, the side that was least visible.<p>

"I know. I will stand to the right of the room, and if any cops wander way down here, away from the commotion, I will draw their attention to me, and they won't bother looking into the room" Asher thought and kept perfecting the third plan. Asher finished moving the stuff, and ran back to the manhole, for one last quick talk with the group.

* * *

><p>Asher, Amelia, and Matthew all headed back up the manhole, at the request of Asher, to talk one last time.<p>

"Everyone knows their part of the plan right" Asher asked the group. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good. Good luck everyone" Asher said. "Stupid cops don't know what's going to hit them tomorrow" Asher thought to himself, fully confident in the plan, and smiled.

**A/N- That's Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to post. I had to think of the whole plan of evading the cops. Also, I was very busy from Christmas through a couple of days ago when I started writing this. Family, Vacation, and School kept me very busy. Next chapter soon (hopefully). **


End file.
